This invention is directed to the field of internal combustion devices employing a cylinder and consecutively replaceable piston projectiles for marksmanship.
Prior art employs tribo-activated combustion devices of similar function but is fully mechanical in operation; it also has problems of mechanical instability and maneuverability. The issue of impartation of gyroscopic stability to the projectile has a power penalty and additional maintenance problems.